


Small Pretenses

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Feminist Themes, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On conciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Pretenses

Shirley kicks off her shoes and sinks into the couch, sighing, letting the long day go. She runs a hand through her hair, disarranging its gelled perfection, and smiles as Carl shows up on the kitchen doorway with two cups of tea.

"Just so you know," says Carl, "I'm _not_ wearing an apron."

Shirley laughs as he hands her a cup.

Carl's a good man, but even he needs managing. So she tells him she'll cook tomorrow, and leans against him, her arm around him, affecting need. Over the decades, such small pretences have become second nature.

His muscles relax.


End file.
